The Bet
by Betty The Writer
Summary: He bets that he can date the new girl for a month but after he gets to know her he falls in love with her.What happens when she hears about the bet and leaves him?Will she forgive him or will she leave and never come back?
1. New girl,new bet

It was a new day at Konoha high and for Sasuke Uchiha that meant another boring day. He was the playboy of the school and also a very popular guy. He and his friends liked to make bets and he would always win.

"Hey Sasuke,I heard there is going to be a new girl coming to our school today"said Kiba.

"Hn,why is that my business?"the Uchiha asked

"Because I wanna make a bet with you"

"I'm listening"

"I bet that you can't date her for a month"

"I don't even know her"

"Well,that's the whole point, maybe she is hot. So is it a bet?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"What's wrong,afraid you'll lose?"

Sasuke smirked. He stuck his hand out.

"Ok,I date her for a month and you'll give me that blue car of yours"

"Fine,and if you lose I get to make fun of you for two months without you protesting"

They shock hands and went to sit down,Kiba in front of the class and Sasuke in back next to the window. He will have to date a girl he didn't knew for a whole month.

_'What if she's just like the rest of the girls here,I'll have to be stuck with a fangirl for a whole month…But a bet is a bet and I plan to win it even if I'll have to date the ugliest girl on this planet.'_

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and Kakashy walked in followed by the new girl. She was thin,had long pink hair and jade eyes.

"Good morning class,this is the new student,please introduce yourself"said Kakashi.

"Hi,my name is Sakura Haruno"the girl said.

_'Well this could be interesting'_Sasuke thought.


	2. the game is on

"Sakura, why don't you go sit over there next to Sasuke ?" said Kakashi.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei" replied Sakura.

Sasuke's POV

She makes her way toward me and sits down. She takes out her notebook and begins write something in it.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

She lifts her head from her notebook and looks at me with a rose eyebrow but suddenly shrugs and looks at my outstretched hand.

"I'm Sakura, um nice to meet you"

She shocks my hand and looks back at her notebook. She is a strange one, other girls would of drooled already. That doesn't stop me. For the rest of the class she wrote in that thing. When the bell rang she stood up and looked on her schedule. Ok, here we go.

"What's your next class? " I asked her.

"Um… it's biology with Kurenai" she said.

"Can I see your schedule? "

"I think so… "

"You have every class with me, I can walk you and show you around if you want"

"That would be nice, thank you Sasuke-san"

"Please, just call me Sasuke. We should go to our next class, the bell is going to ring soon."

"Ok then"

We walked to the next class in silence. Sakura sat down next to me as we reached the back of the class. I turned to face her just to see that she was writing on that notebook again. The hour passed quickly and it was already time for lunch. I introduced Sakura to the group and she sat next to me and Hinata.

"Sakura, how about I take you to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure sounds good "

"Okay, it's a date then. I'll pick you up at seven "

She didn't seem to mind what I said because she just smiled and turned back to Hinata. This bet is going to be piece of cake. She seems like a nice girl, but she is too naive. I'm going to use that in my advantage. The game is on.


	3. the date

The classes finally ended and I am waiting for Sakura because she wanted to talk to Kakashi about a paper.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you still doing here?" said Sakura, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I was waiting for you. Do you want a ride home?"

"I don't want to bother you… "

"It will be my pleasure"

She smiled and I walked her to my car. I dropped her off to her house and I realized she moved right next to my house. Oh the irony. Well that can be a good thing. I parked my car and walked in the house. My mom came and greeted me with a hug.

"I see that you met our new neighbor "

"Hn, yea she seems nice"

"Well I was thinking to go and meet them earlier but they weren't home, maybe they work late or something. Anyway sweetheart, dinner will be ready around six"

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to go out tonight so I'll eat there"

"Are you dating the new girl sweety?"

"Who is dating who?" my brother Itachi asked.

"Nobody is dating, mom is just assuming things"

And with that I rushed to my room. How did she knew?! I swear I don't get how my mother knows everything. Well I got to get ready for my first date. Why in the world did Kiba put this bet anyway, I bet he thought she will be ugly. After I take a shower I put on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and I'm ready. I look at the clock and see that I should go pick up Sakura. I knock on her door and after one minute she opens the door. She is wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt while her hair is tied up in a messy bun. As we reached the restaurant the waitress showed us our seats and handed us the menus and we gave our order.

"So my mom told me she went to your house today but your parents weren't there, are they working late or something?" I asked.

She smiled a sad smile and for a fraction of second I swear I saw sadness in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Why did you ask me out?" she suddenly asked changing the subject.I'm going to let it go for now.

"Can't a guy ask a beautiful girl like you out?"

"Yea but you don't know anything about me"

"Well that's why we're here, to find out more about each other. So tell me what kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to rock and sometimes pop, what about you?"

"I listen to rock and metal"

And with that we started to talk. She is nice, easy to talk to and the best person I ever met. She's selfless, always keeps a smile on her face and she likes to sing. When we finished eating I walked her home.

"I had fun tonight, thank you"

"If you had fun then well do it again"

"You plan another date?

"Yea, if you would like to that is"

"I'd love to"

"Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Sasuke, I'd like that"

She smiled brightly and with that I kissed her and she kissed me back. Maybe this month won't be so bad after all.


	4. discovered

The month passed by and here I am the player who fell in love. Today is the last day of the bet but after this is over I won't brake-up with Sakura because I'm in love with her. She doesn't need to know about this stupid bet. I don't even know why I said yes in the first place, but then again if it wasn't for the bet maybe I wouldn't of met Sakura, and I hate to lose. Thought I know I love her I never told her but I will, soon enough. Here she comes, I'm driving her today.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hey… "

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, coming?"

"Yes, sure"

Yes, it's going to be alright, the bet will be over and Sakura will never know about it. The first two hours passed quickly and here we are heading to the cafeteria. Just when we were going to go in Kiba pulled us on the hallway.

"What do you want Kiba?" I asked him annoyed.

"Hello Sasuke. Sakura you two are still together?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Oh my God ! Well done Sasuke I hate to admit but you won the bet. These are the keys to your new car."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"A month ago we made a bet. If he could date the new girl for a month I would give him my blue car. He won. I got to go guys, see ya."

Damn you Kiba. Sakura turns to me with tears in her eyes. I have to tell her how I feel, I have to but the words seem to be stuck in my throat.

"So it's true"

She lets go of my hand and takes a few steps back.

"Sakura…"

"What, you're going to tell me it was all a joke. A month and all you did was lie… I should of known."

"Sakura, listen to me. That bet was made before I knew how you looked like. It was just for fun plus you know I hate to lose."

"You won the bet Sasuke, but you lost me. I'm sorry I ever believed your lies, I'm sorry that I met you. Come on, go to your friends and tell them how you won the bet."

"Sakura please listen to me, this doesn't change anything, we still-"

"No Sasuke. You're wrong. This changes everything. Please don't give me the 'we can still be friends, no hard feelings' crap. I fell in love with you and now life showed me once again that I am alone, like I always was."

"You are not alone, you have me, you have your parents…"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD" she shouted at me. "And you will never be here, you never were, it was all a lie"

She started crying and ran away. Did she just said that her parents are dead? Now it all makes sense. That's why they were never home… Oh God what have I done?! I have to make her forgive me…I'm not sure I can live without her.

_'Please Sakura, just give me another chance…I love you…'_


	5. I'm sorry

I looked for Sakura everywhere but I haven't found her. The day passed by and it was time to go home. I tried to go to her house but she wasn't home. Icouldn't sleep and now I'm at school again. The bell rang and I headed toward the music class. As I entered I saw Sakura was already there and I went and sat down next to her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about yesterday. I-"

"I don't need your pity. You're going to tell me that I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?! Please Sasuke spare me. You won your bet, well done. Now you can go back to flirting with every girl and being the playboy of the school."

"Wait how did you…"

"You thought that I didn't knew? " she laughed without humor. "I thought you would change, but I guess nobody can change who you are"

I can't believe she knew all along that I was a player and still took the risk to go out with me. How can I make her forgive me? I can't let her go. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher came in.

"Alright class today I want you to sing any song you like. Ok how about we start with Sakura."

Sakura stands and goes in the front of the class on the mini stage we have and the teacher gives her a microphone.

"Whenever you're ready"

She just noded then closed her eyes. She sang 'Impossible' by Shontelle. At the end of the song I saw small tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them and came to sit back down. I knew Sakura uses music to express her feelings. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. I heard the teacher call my name and I knew it was my turn to sing and I knew exactly what song. I'll sing 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts.

„I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do..."

After i finished the song i looked at Sakura only to see her crying. When she saw that i was looking at her she stood up and ran out of the class. Before the teacher could say anything i ran after her. I found her outside still back facing me.

„Sakura..."

„Why are you doing this?" she asked me her back still facing me but she seemed tired. „What do you want now?" She turned araund and i could see it in her eyes that she was confused and broken. „Why don't you go?" her voice cracked at first but then it started increasing. Now she was really shouting. „WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME?" she shivered and then her voice cracked again. „Why..." this time her voice was a little above the whisper.

„Because i can't let you go."

„Why can't you?"

„It's because i care too much to let you go. It's because fell in love with you and I couldn't tell you about the bet because you would of left me."

„Well too bad because it's a bit late for sorry. I can't forgive you Sasuke, as much as I want I can't. It hurts too much."

„Sakura please just give me another chance"

„No Sasuke, I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt me again. Bye."

_‚I'll show you that i really love you, I'll get you back in my arms...'_


	6. the fight

When lunch came I went to the cafeteria and sat down next to my best friend Naruto. After a short while Sakura came in but went to sit down next to the girls at other table. Naruto followed my gaze and then looked at me with a confused look.

"Why isn't Sakura standing with you as always? "

"We…I mean I…Oh fine, I put a bet with Kiba when we heard there is going to be a new girl. He said I couldn't date the new girl for a month… "

"And as you don't like to lose you accepted but why do you look so sad? OMG you fell in love with her. "

"Yeah, and yesterday I wanted to talk to Kiba so she wouldn't find out but he caught up to us and told her about the bet. I actually think he did it on purpose. Sakura started crying after that and as much as I tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen. She thinks I'm playing with her feelings and that I'm tormenting her for my amusement. I don't blame her, I shouldn't have put that stupid bet. "

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say but this is a messed up situation. What are you going to do? "

"I don't know I guess I'll show her that I really love her. "

"Okay I get that but does she know you love her? "

"I told her yesterday but she didn't believe me. "

"While you two were together you never told her? "

"I never felt like this before plus I'm not good at expressing my feelings. "

"Well if it isn't Sasuke. " I turned around only to see Kiba smiling at me. "You finally decided to join us for lunch, because you weren't here yesterday"

I stood up abruptly and Naruto followed my move and stood up as well. I have this urge to punch Kiba in the face but then again maybe he didn't know and thought he was doing me a favor.

"Why did you tell Sakura about the bet? "

"You were going to leave her anyway so I decided to help you out. Plus she's hot maybe I'll give it a try too"

I couldn't stop myself this time and I punched him. Naruto wanted to get between us but Kiba pushed him out of his way and came toward me. Before I could defend myself he punched me back and pushed me on the ground. He wiped the blood on his face and started punching me again. I pushed him off of me and before I could punch him someone grabbed my hand. I was prepared to punch anyone that stood in my way but when I turned around I froze. Sakura was looking at me with disappointed eyes. My rage suddenly vanished as I looked at her. I looked at Kiba who was struggling to get out of Naruto's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? " Sakura asked looking straight at me.

"What the hell do you care? You were just a bet for him and still you're so stupid to be in love with him. You do know he'll never love you, right? He wants to play with you again and I don't want you to suffer again. That's why we're fighting. I wanted to tell you so you won't be fooled by him and when I wanted to come and tell you he punched me. "

That little bastard knew all along that I love her that's why he told her about the bet and now he's lying. I felt Sakura stiff for a moment and for a second I could swear I saw hurt in her eyes but then she straighten herself and looked at Kiba.

"Look, I can take care of myself. I won't fall for that lie twice. Plus I don't believe you care for me. I think you're trying to do the same thing he did but you got the wrong person to mess with. "

"Oh yeah, and what can you, a little girl, do to me? "

Sakura left my hand slip from her grip and walked right in front of Kiba. Naruto released Kiba and took a step back. What is she doing?

"I can do a lot of things, Kiba-kun" Sakura said in a seductive tone. "So many things…the thing is that those things are not what you think. "

Suddenly Sakura put her hands on Kiba's shoulder and her knee jolted up, hitting Kiba between his legs. She looked at him one more time while he was on the floor crying in pain and then she turned her attention toward me.

"As for you Sasuke, I don't want you to continue following me because I'm not going to fall for the same thing again. That means that I don't want you to talk to me again unless it's about school. "

And with that she left. Everyone in the room just witnessed our fight. Naruto came and dragged me to the bathroom to clean the blood on my face.

"Look man, this fight did no good in resolving your problem with Sakura. You have to cool down. You let Kiba get to you and that is exactly what he wanted. Don't play his game Sasuke. "

"I know Naruto but I couldn't let him talk about Sakura like that. When I heard him I reacted instantly. I couldn't stop myself, it was like an instinct. The worst thing is that she believed him. She thinks I'm playing with her again. What if she won't forgive me? What if I really lost her? "

"Don't think that way Sasuke. She loves you, I can see that in her eyes but she's hurt. You have to do something to show her that this isn't a game, and for that you have to tell her all you feel about her. You have to open up to her, are you willing to do that? "

"Yes"

"Then I'm going to help you. Don't worry Sasuke, everything is going to be fine. She'll forgive you, you'll see. "

"I really hope you're right"

_'Sakura please believe me, I really love you. Please listen to me… forgive me. I miss you and your hugs. I'll do anything for you to forgive me'_


	7. the concert

It's been a week since that fight and Sakura hasn't talked to me since. She started hanging out with Kiba. I heard rumors that say they're dating, but I can't do anything now. If Kiba shows any signs of hurting her I'll kill him but until then I'll just leave them alone. It hurts me a lot but it's only right for her. I'll always wait, and if she wants to give me another chance I'll make sure she gets everything she deserves this time. Anyway five days ago the music teacher told us that today we're going to have a little concert here at school. Mom and dad are already here and Itachi is probably outside. I'm the forth so I must go change. We'll sing solos and then duets. I'll sing with Sakura, Kiba will sing with Ino, Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten and Shikamaru with Temari. Now that I finished changing I'm going to say hi to my family before I go up on the stage. The first singer is Temari. As I reach my parents my mom gives me a bear hug.

"Oh honey, you'll do great"

"Come on mom, you're going to strangle him" Itachi said as mom let go of me and we shock hands.

"Good luck bro"

"Thanks" I simply replied.

I looked at my father and we both nodded. I turned around just in time to see Temari finish and as she got off the stage the next singer came up and I was surprised to see that it was Sakura. She was wearing a long black dress that had a corset and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The music started and I I knew immediately what song it was. She was going to sing a cover of Boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day.

„I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..."

I went back stage to get ready as I saw Sakura leave the stage and Naruto coming. As I reached the back stage I saw that Sakura was there talking with Kiba. My heart ached a bit but it didn't matter. When Kiba left to get ready I went to Sakura. Her back was facing me as she was looking for something in her bag.

"You did great up there Sakura"

She jumped a bit in surprise then turned to me. She looked me in the eyes as if looking for a sign that I was lying but when she found none she sighed and shock her head.

"Um… Thanks, I guess"

As I heard Naruto ending his song I started to head for the stage but just before I went on I turned around to face her again.

"But just so you know, you are not alone. I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, you know where to find me"

I turned around and when I started walking again I heard her gasp. Naruto was just coming of the stage when I got there.

"Good luck men, I hope you get Sakura back tonight. "

"Thanks Naruto"

I walked up the stage and I could see Sakura standing on the front row. I smiled at her letting her know this song was for her and then I started singing.

Still worth fighting for- My Darkest Days

„So hard to let go  
And I still hear the sound  
Of your voice singin' in my head  
I can't surrender  
'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart  
But hangin' by a thread

It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for

A glass that's half empty  
Won't wash away the mistakes  
It only makes a mess  
It's worth defending  
A tiny glimpse of what it would take  
To make us better yet

It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for

Now that we know just who we are  
Now that we've finally come this far  
I'm ready for one more battle scar  
'Cause this is still worth fighting for

So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget the way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting for  
(I'm ready for one more battle scar)  
This is still worth fighting for  
(I'm ready for one more battle scar)  
This is still worth fighting  
We're still worth fighting for „

I looked at Sakura all the time that i was singing and she actually started crying when i finished. She got up and went in the changing rooms. I got off of the stage and quickly followed her. As i entered the changing rooms i heard her and i found her sittind on the bench across the room. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see me coming in. I went in front of her and got down on my knees.

„Sakura, why are you crying? „

She opened her eyes and i could see a lot of emotions: hurt, hate, anger,tiredness and something i couldn't name.

„Why are you doing this? Why do you keep tormenting me? Why can't you leave me alone? „

„Sakura I- „

„After all you have done why do i still love you? „

This cought me off guard. Did she just say that she loves me? Then that means that it's not all lost yet. I still have a chance. She suddenly got up and i followed her move.

„Did you just say that you love me? „

„Yeah, I still love you and i can't believe myself. After all you've done, after all i've been through i cant seem to get you out of my head. I'm trying so hard to forget about you but you won't let me. Why?"

„Because i don't want you to forget me. Because i love you. If you can't forget me then what are you doing with Kiba?"

„Kiba? What are you talking about?"

„I heard that you two were together, and you sure spend alot more time with each other"

She laughed without humor and looked at me.

„Kiba is the only family I have left. I found out after your little fight that he is my cousin. „

Hold up Kiba and Sakura, cousins? So they are not together? Wow, i didn't see that coming.

„So after all this time you still love me? „

„Yeah, I'm so stupid, right? Well i should go, it's going to be our turn soon, plus i have to see what Hinata is doing. "

She tried to get pass me but i didn't let her. Instead i pulled her back and hugged her. It felt so good to have her back in my arms.

„Sasuke, let me go."

„No,i won't. Now that i know that you still love me i will never let you go. „

I didn't let her say anything else as i kissed her. At first she hesitated but after two seconds she wraped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I wont let her go not now that i know she still love me. I'll fight with the whole world just to be with her because i only need her. Nothing else matters.


	8. Author's note, please read

**_Sorry for posting so late guys I haven't been home lately. I wanted to ask you something. Do you want me to continue with the story because I have the next chapters done but if you don't like it then tell me and I'll delete it. _**


	9. another chance

We were still kissing when the teacher came in to tell us that it is going to be our turn soon. We broke apart and made our way to the stage. We got there in time to see Tenten get off the stage and Neji going up. We still had time.

"Sakura…"

"Don't say anything Sasuke. Please shut up. It was a mistake"

"Why?"

"Because this isn't right"

"It is perfectly right love me and I love you"

"What?"

"Yes Sakura I love you. All those times I told you these days, I really meant it."

"I don't know Sasuke… "

"Sakura let me show you that I changed. Just give me another chance."

"I- "

"Sakura, Sasuke come on, you're next" the teacher said and dragged us to the stage. Ugh, perfect timing. We have to sing Caught in the middle.

_(Sakura)_

"You said that love was just a state of mind

A puzzle made of pieces you can't find

And for me you never really had the time

I was blind, oh, oh"

_(Sasuke)_

"And everything that you meant to me

Is written in the pages of my history

But it's over now as far as I can see

Suddenly"

_(Sakura)_

"Things are so different, now you're gone

I thought it would be easy, I was wrong

And now I'm caught

And now, caught in the middle

Even though I'm with someone new

All I can think about is you

And now I'm caught

And now, caught in the middle"

_(Sasuke)_

"Moving on she brings me brighter days

Thoughts of you are in my mind always

Like a memory that I can't erase

It's here to stay, wow

Things are so different now you're gone

I though it will be easy, I was wrong

And now I'm caught

And now, caught in the middle

Even though I'm with someone new

All I can think about is you

And now I'm caught

And now, caught in the middle"

_(Sakura)_

"So different"

_(Sasuke)_

"It's so different"

_(Sakura)_

"So easy"

_(Sasuke)_

"Oh, so easy

But I can't get over you"

_(Sakura)_

"And I can't get over you, no babe"

_(Sasuke)_

"Things are so different now you're gone

Thought it'd be easy, I was wrong

And now, caught in the middle"

_(Sakura)_

"Even though I'm with someone new

All I can think about is you

And now, caught in the middle"

After we finished the song we got off of the stage and went to our teacher who was smiling at us.

"You two were great. Good job. Go and talk to your families and then come back here when the concert it's over so that we could talk."

She left and I turned to Sakura. Why did she had to bring up the family thing. Sakura had tears in her eyes and when she noticed I was looking at her she looked away. I saw how the tears began to run down her cheeks as she began to cry. I hugged her tightly as she started to cry on my chest. When she calmed down she broke away from my grasp and took a step back.

"Go to your family Sasuke"

"I will go, but you are going with me. Mom wants to see you. "

"Um, ok. But I don't want to bother you. "

"You're not bothering anyone, now come on"

We made our way through the parents that came to see their kids sing and we reached my parents. My mom smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"You were really great Sasuke. I'm very proud of you. "

"Thanks mom, look who I brought with me"

I stepped aside to let them see Sakura who remained behind me, not wanting to bother us. My mom remained still for a second before she jumped and tackled Sakura into a hug.

"Oh my god, Sakura, it's so nice to see you. I've missed you, why haven't you came by. Sasuke missed you too. Since you two broke up he locks himself in his room and sits there all day."

Sakura looks at me in disbelief and shocks her head. When my mother let her go she excused herself and left without even looking at me. I ran after her and I saw that she stopped in the school yard. When I got there it was silence for a minute or so until she broke it.

"Was it true? What your mother said, was it true? "

"Yes, yes it was true"

"You can't do that Sasuke. It's not good. Please think about yourself next time."

"You haven't answered my question, Sakura. Do you give me another chance?"

"If I give you another chance that means that we start again. Are you sure you can deal with that Sasuke. I'm damaged. "

"I would do anything Sakura. So, be with me?"

"Then yes. I will give you another chance. Don't make me regret it Sasuke.

"You won't"

She smiled softly at me and then I couldn't hold myself anymore and I kissed her. I will make sure this time she gets what she deserves. I won't let anyone come in between us this time. I will make her happy, and I will make sure she doesn't leave me because I can't live without her.


	10. together forever

It's been two weeks since me and Sakura got back together. Tomorrow is Christmas and mom and dad gave me the other mansion that we had. It was closer to school and that's why they decided to give it to me. That and the fact that they thought I was old enough. Me and Sakura are going to spend the Christmas together there. I plan on asking her to move in with me. She must feel really lonely living there all alone. As I was opening the last box that had my bedroom things I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw my mom standing there with a big smile on her face. I moved aside and she came in.

"I see you put everything in place Sasuke. Here, I brought you lunch"

"Thanks mom but you really didn't have to"

"Stop that silly, of course I had to. I'm still your mother, I'm just looking after you. So are you going to ask Sakura to come live here with you?"

"How did you-"

"It's just normal Sasuke. You're in love with her. I can read that in your eyes. I'm just glad that you finally found someone to be with. This time make sure you don't hurt her Sasuke. She really loves you."

"I know mom, I was stupid but I won't make that mistake twice."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, I almost forgot."

She gets out of the house and a minute later comes back in, holding a box in her hands.

"These are some things you'll need. I just forgot to give it to you when you left. I got to go Sasuke, your father is waiting for me. Just call if you need anything."

She gave me a hug and then left closing the door behind her. I opened the box to see what was in it. I gasped at the sight of the content. The box was full of pictures. I recognized some pictures of me and Sakura which I remember I told my mother to burn or throw away.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in my room for a week now. I didn't want to talk to anybody so I locked myself in. My room was full of pictures of me and Sakura. I suddenly felt angry but not with her, with me. I took a box and put away all the pictures with Sakura and then I went downstairs to my mother._

_"Sasuke is something wrong?" she asked shocked to see me._

_"No mom, nothing's wrong. Could you please make sure these gets burned or thrown away?"_

_"Yes sure, but what's in it?"_

_"Nothing important"_

She must of looked inside it. I'm glad she did. I never really wanted to throw them away. Of course I felt guilty the next day but I thought it was too late. I smiled at the memory. I put the box aside and looked to see what else was in there. I grinned as I saw that my mom also brought me some frames for the pictures. I framed some of them and put the rest in an album, and then I picked up the last remaining thing in the box. It was a small navy blue container and when I opened it my face lit up at the memory.

_ Flashback_

_I was 8 years old and I was standing with my mom on the front porch. It was almost winter and the weather was changing. I always liked to spend time with my mother and we'd often sit here. It was so nice to look at the nice view and just admire things._

_"Sasuke-chan, I want to give you something."_

_I turned around and I saw my mom pulling out a navy blue satin box. She opened it and inside was a silver necklace with black shiny stones. She smiled at my confused look and put the box in my hands._

_"This is a necklace that was passed down to the family. Your father gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. I want you to give this necklace to the person you'll really love. When you will feel like you are complete with her, when you'll know that you truly love someone you can give that special someone this."_

I laughed lightly as I took a better look at the necklace. I almost forgot about this thing. I put it back in the box and arranged the rest of the things. When I was done I showered and went to bed since it was late.

I woke up when my phone started ringing. I growled and picked up.

"What?!"

"Merry Christmas, teme! I see your mood is the same. Get out of bed already and cheer up, it's Christmas, be a better man." Naruto yelled in the phone.

"Just stop yelling dobe. It's just a holiday."

"Fine Scrooge, have it your way. Don't forget that you have a date with Sakura, teme. See ya."

After that he hung up. I closed my eyes but then I remembered that Sakura is going to be here in less than an hour. I took a shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt. I walked downstairs and stared at the Christmas tree. This will be the best Christmas. I went in the kitchen and ate a tomato and then I took the box my mother brought yesterday and left it on the table in the living room. Not long after I heard a knock on the door and opened it. There was Sakura with a big smile on her face. She came in after I moved aside. I took her jacket and then she hugged me.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, thanks. Merry Christmas to you, too."

We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She gave me a peck on the lips and then looked me in the eyes.

"I made some food. Since you love tomatoes so much I made some chicken with tomato sauce. As for desert I made some brownies."

"Sounds great. Thank you, Sakura"

"It's just some food Sasuke, no problem."

"No, not just for that, I am thanking you for everything. Thank you for being there for me, thank you for loving me and also thank you for giving me this second chance."

I stood up and grabbed the box and went to sit next to her again. She is the one I know I can give this necklace. I smiled at her and opened the box.

"My mom told me to give this to the right person. That person it's you. I want to spend my whole life with you because now I'm sure I can't live without you."

I took out the necklace and put it on her. She was speechless. She looked at the necklace and smiled, which made my heart beat faster.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

She looked at me for a minute and then she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back enjoying the great feeling. She then pushed herself back a little and then kissed me on the lips which I returned gladly. When we broke apart to catch our breaths she smiled a little before she spoke out.

"Yes Sasuke. I would love to move in with you"

We kissed again and I knew that nothing could tear us apart now. It's funny how everything started as a bet but turned out to be love. I'm sure of one thing thought. I'm never going to let her go again.

The End

**_Sorry it took so long guys. So this was the story. I was thinking about making a sequel. What do you think?_**


End file.
